All investigators in this grant have offices and laboratories in contiguous space on the 5th floor of the Center for Cancer Research. To both promote interactions between scientists in the lab and to more efficiently use large equipment, the four group share several common facilities. These include: -200 cell line storage devices, -70 freezers, ultracentrifuges and rotors, intermediate speed centrifuges (Sorvall), rotors, gel dryers and vacuum pumps, bacterial fermentation facilities, and spectrophotometer. This equipment is located in three communal rooms which are accessible from public halls. The four groups also share the work of a lab aide who is responsible for handling glassware. The four groups also share a common dry ice chest which is located adjacent to the hall. The sharing of these common facilities is important for building a feeling of shared responsibility, goals and ideas among the four laboratories.